Augmented reality environments enable interaction among users and virtual or computer-generated objects. Within an augmented reality environment, interactions may include electronic input, verbal input, physical input relating to the manipulation of physical objects, and so forth. While augmented reality environments may provide custom display devices for creating the environment, these environments do not utilize existing infrastructure to complement these custom devices.